This invention deals generally with an apparatus for testing power transmission belts and more specifically for a machine for life testing of flat belts of substantially different lengths.
Numerous power transmission belts are used on farm machinery, and there can even be six to eight belts on a single machine. Although such belts are usually thin flat belts, they can be either true “endless” belts or so called “laced” belts, those that have a spliced junction forming the loop. Field test evaluation of the performance of such belts under normal operation in crop conditions can take years. Furthermore, because of the width of such belts, which are up to a foot wide, the pulleys they ride upon are typically supported at both ends, making installation and removal of such belts very cumbersome and time consuming.
Several belt testing machines are patented, but all such devices have some shortcomings. For one thing most are designed for the common narrow “V” belt, or at least a belt in which the width is comparable to its thickness. This makes installation and removal of the belt relatively simple and reduces the problem of those belts drifting sideways on pulleys. Another aspect of the available testers is that they test one belt at a time.
For life testing wide flat belts it would be very advantageous to have available a machine which facilitates installation and removal of the belts, tests both endless and laced belts, and simultaneously tests several belts of different length.